disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kwazii Cat
Kwazii is the deuteragonist of Octonauts and the main character of Disney Junior;The Animated Series. He is the lieutenant of the crew with a pirate past. He is also a cryptozoologist. Personalities Kwazii is somewhat hardheaded, rebellious and short-tempered like most pirates do, but Kwazii is very brave,though. He is also impatient and reckless,but unlike other pirates,he is very kind,gentle,and very sensitive. He has a fear of spiders. He likes adventures, action,and fun but the only thing he likes the most is hanging out with his friends, Captain Barnacles and Peso. He is best friends with Jake and is in love with Sofia. Appearances He wears a blue sailor's hat and an eye-patch. He has orange fur and a peach muzzle..Kwazii also has a magical ocean pearl bracelet that gives him the power to control water.It was a gift from Triton,Ariel's father.But when Kwazii discovers new charms in it,he discovers that they are giving him new powers. Nickname(s) Other people in Disney Junior Town can sometimes call Kwazii "Kwaz","K",or "KZ"because they're short for his name and also initials,but the Octonauts only call him by his real name. Relationships Friends Jake- Jake and Kwazii are best friends ever since they first met in the first episode. Like the Kratt Brothers, they love having adventures together and joke around with each other. And they also look out for each other, because that's what friends do. However, they had their first fight in "The Best Summer Party," when trying to throw a big first day of summer party in a big dome they found. But in the end they made up. Sofia the First- Kwazii has been in love with Sofia in the first episode of Season 2. He'll do anything to impress her or help her, like the time Kwazii helped Sofia get James and Amber back together after they had a big fight in "The Bad Case of the Laughs." Sometimes, when he accepts to do something for Sofia, Kwazii gets a thank you hug or a kiss on his cheek which makes him blush all the time. Captain Barnacles Bear- Peso Penguin- Doc Mcstuffins- Stuffy- Lambie- Ariel- Vivian- Peter Pan- Lucky- Cadpig- Rolly- Spot- Parrot Fish Pete- Dina The Sardine- Trixie The Triggerfish- Baby Dolphin- The Flying Fish- The Coconut Crabs- Swashbuckling Swordfish- Janis the Seahorse- Sunny the Seahorse- Noonbory- Family Calico Jack- Ruby Ribbon- Enemies '''Captain Hook- Cedric- Elsa- Elsa is Kwazii's former enemy. At first like everyone else, Kwazii though she was evil and mean while in the Frozen Kingdom to look for Princess Anna just so he can ask her to come back to Disney Junior Town to meet Sofia and Vivian. But in the end, he learns that Elsa just wants to come along and her powers only go out of control when she is scared or worried and also learns to never judge a book by it's cover. Special Powers Kwazii is very fast, agile, and quick. He also wears an Ocean Pearl Bracelet with magic charms that gives him amazing and new powers. Terra Monsters 'Pearl the Lothea' A cute little Lothea and the leader of the group who may be small but has a big heart and a big personality. She loves collecting pearls and seashells and unlike other Lothea's, her favorite food is cupcakes. But watch out! Pearl has a big sweet tooth and if she eats too many cupcakes, she'll go extremely hyper! 'Whirlpool the Lotheo' An adventurous Lotheo that loves surfing and riding the waves. His only fear is the dark but his friends are always there to cheer him on. 'Magic the Magicaneo' A magical and mischievous Magicaneo who enjoys doing magic tricks and entertaining in parties. His favorite trick is disappearing and reappearing and pulling things out of his hat. Category:Main Characters Category:Cats